Singing in the Bathtub
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Elizabeth hears somebody singing in her house, but who is it? Just a little one-shot. EDIT: Okay, as long as I can think them up, I'll do a bunch of singing stories. Enjoy!
1. Jack's bath

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. We pillage and plunder and rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho!"

Elizabeth stared in the direction of the house. She had a slight idea of who was there, but she wasn't exactly sure. She opened the door, and saw Jack sitting there, in a bathtub (okay, I know Jack doesn't take baths. But for the purpose of the story, he will.). He was singing while he was in the tub!

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a bath, luv. So if you'll excuse me…" Elizabeth turned and left, while thinking,

"I never thought I'd see the day, when Jack Sparrow would take a bath."

THE END

The idea for this came to me while I heard my brother singing in the bath this morning. Don't ask me why I thought of it.


	2. Eunuchs

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Okay, I decided to write another "singing" story. My older brother helped (again) with this one, he gave me the idea.

Jack was walking down the road, minding his own business. Or rather, minding Elizabeth's business, who was walking with him. She was very annoyed at him, and he could tell. She was about to yell at him and leave, but he jerked his head up and smiled.

"Do you hear that, luv?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything except people singing."

"Exactly luv. Lovely sopranos. I must go meet them."

He ran off, much to Elizabeth's relief. She turned, and walked back to town. When Jack got to the monastery (where the singing was coming from), he went inside. After going inside, he saw a group of orderly young men, singing.

"Is this where the lovely singing is coming from?"

"Yes." Said the choirmaster.

"Oh." Said Jack, and left.

Okay, that was kind of random, but I had to do it. I didn't know where to put in the story, but the young men were eunuchs. And eunuchs have unnaturally high voices.


	3. Hoist the Colors!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Another singing story. They seem all the same to me, but you may have a different opinion. Review please!

Jack was sitting in his cabin, singing, "Hoist the Colors".

"And the keys to the cage, and the devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green. The bell has been raised from it's watery grave Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?"

He was interrupted by Barbossa, who upon entry, rolled his eyes and left. Jack gave a little half smile, and started singing again.

"A call to all, pay heed the squall, turn your sails towards home!"

Short? Yes. Good? IMO, yes. I have the full lyrics to "Hoist the Colors" in my profile. Again, many thanks to my older brother for the inspiration.


	4. Flygon Pirate meets Captain Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing another script instead

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing another script instead!

This story is dedicated to Flygon Pirate, who said she would not mind Jack singing her room with his clothing on.

Flygon Pirate was sitting on her bed, writing another chapter to her fic: Red Coat Girl (hint hint). All of a sudden there was a loud bang of thunder, and Jack was standing there in her room.

"Ohmigosh, it's JACK SPARROW!!"

Jack, a little freaked, looked around. Remembering the advice his mother once told him (when in doubt, sing) he started to sing.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. We pillage and plunder and rifle and loot, drink up me hearties yo ho!"

The 'when in doubt, sing' came from one of my piano teachers friends. He was a monitor for the room I was playing in, and he said, "When it doubt, dance." I said I wasn't going to dance, so he introduced me to the judges like this: "This is -(insert my name here)- And she will not be dancing for you today." Man, is he silly!


	5. The Show

Elizabeth was extremely nervous. This was it, and nothing would ever stop it from happening. She looked at Jack, on her left, and Will who was on her right. Each looked equally scared.

"We can do this, guys. Remember, it won't be just us either. Gibbs, Bootstrap and Marty are on the other side."

Will nodded, and Jack just looked even more scared. Then, it was time. The three pirates walked out and met the other three. Doing a couple dance steps in time to the music, the six pirates started to sing.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Drink, and the devil had done for the rest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"

They continued singing until the song was over. Bowing to the applause, they left the stage.

Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

**Okay, that was extremely random. But I wanted to do another chapter, and my older brother suggested it. So, here it is! If you have any suggestions, please do send them in!  
**


	6. Huzzah!

**Ahh, yet another lame singing story from me. I can't get these out of my head once they're in!! screams in frustration, then composes self Anyway, enjoy this one, its doesn't look like there'll be anymore for a while. I'm working on two stories right now, but they're both on my other computer so I can't work on them right now. : ( But I'm having a severe case of writers block right now, so bear with me.**

Elizabeth was walking towards the sea. It had been exactly 10 years since Will had been bound to the _Dutchman_, and she wouldn't miss his release for the world. She decided to sing as she walked along.

"We pillage and plunder, and rifle and loot, drink up, me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me."

**Yes, that's the whole thing. Gah, these keep getting lamer and lamer. Oh, and the above? I'm totally disregarding the after-the-credits scene in AWE. She didn't have a child, so it's not from AWE.**


	7. The Flying Dutchman

**I definately had an urge to write today!! Two chapters to one story in one day, that's good for me. If you don't want to read this, nobody's forcing you to. This is probably my dumbest (but one of my favorites!) story yet. So, I hope you like it, and enjoy!**

Elizabeth was floating on a piece of driftwood in the middle of the ocean. She'd been there for nearly 24 hours, and was nearing the point of death. She had given herself up for lost when the _Flying Dutchman_ surfaced, right underneath her!! So there she was, sitting on a piece of driftwood, on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_. Davy Jones walked over and peered down at her. He was asking her a question.

"Do you fear death?" Elizabeth searched her thoughts, and gathered herself. Standing up, she suddenly remembered something Jack had told her. When in doubt, sing. So she started to sing.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. We pillage we plunder we rifle we loot, drink up me hearties yo ho. We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up, me hearties yo ho!!" Much to her surprise, the rest of the crew began singing along with her.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!!" Davy Jones just rolled his eyes and walked away.


	8. Dr Norrington

**This is set in modern day time or whatever it's called. I wasn't going to do that, but it was kinda important to the storyline. I did this because _Flygon Pirate_ suggested doing something with Norrington. Thanks for the idea!!  
**

Elizabeth sat tapping her foot. Checking her watch, she sighed. She had been at least a half-an-hour early for her appointment, only to be told the doctor was running late. Dr. Norrington was very prestigious, and she had been lucky to get an appointment at all. An hour? Please, she had better things to do with her time. Deciding her watch must be running slow, she peered around the corner at the good doctor's clock. Surprisingly enough, that clock was ahead of hers by at least 15 minutes. Standing up, she walked over to the secretary.

"Excuse me, but how much longer will it be until my appointment? It's kind of urgent." It was true. She had a lunch date with Will, and she didn't want to be late.

"Well, I'll need your name before I can tell you anything." Elizabeth blushed.

"Whoops, my bad! Elizabeth Swann." The secretary turned towards her list.

"There's one other person ahead of you." Elizabeth grimaced.

"Thanks." She walked back to her seat, and flopped down into it. Pulling her cell phone out, she started a new text message.

_i'm going 2 b a little l8 4 lunch...about a half-an-hour..._

She sent it to Will and waited. Almost instantly she heard the text message alert. Eagerly picking up the phone, she saw it was from Jack.

**Hey luv, how 'bout lunch at 1?**

_sry... i'm going w/ Will..._

**2morrow then, c u at Cici's**

She smiled. Typical Jack. Ooh, here was a reply to her message to Will.

That's ok, I'm running l8 2. C u at 2.

_luv u._

"Miss Swann? The doctor will see you now." The secretary smiled at her, and Elizabeth followed the nurse down the hall. She led her into a room that was painted with garish colors. Seeing Elizabeth's distaste, the nurse explained.

"This room is normally used for the little children, and they like the loud colors. I'd put you in another room, but the rest are filled right now."

"Oh that's okay. I'll be fine." The nurse left, saying that the doctor would be there in a few minutes. Elizabeth looked around the tiny room. She saw a magazine rack on the wall and walked over. Just the usual gossip magazines, which were so tempting. But the doctor happened to be a very good friend of hers, and thus she didn't want to be caught reading them. The door opened, which made her scurry back to her seat. She looked up, and Dr. Norrington appeared not to notice her. He quickly walked over to the cabinet, and as he walked he sang.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum." Pulling some eye medication out, he quickly walked back out. Elizabeth smiled. That was definitely James.

**I think that was one of my better ones... Definitely my longest!!**


	9. Lord Beckett?

Many many thanks to **Flygon Pirate** for giving me all these suggestions. I can't think of a time when this would be set. I'm just using characters. : )

Elizabeth looked out of her cell. She'd been just a tad careless about a month ago, and as a result been caught by the East India Trading Company. The cell she was in looked like it had never been cleaned, and her dress was filthy. Nothing she said could persuade the guard to bring her extra water for washing her clothing, or herself, for that matter. Her usually pale skin was nearly black from lack of washing. Sighing, she stood up and looked out the window again. Nobody was coming. Again. This had been the third time she'd looked out the window, and there was an odd lack of guards. There was a loud commotion in the entrance to the jail. Elizabeth scurried towards the other side of her cell and peered as far as she could towards the entrance. Two guards entered, followed by two more, who were struggling to keep Jack Sparrow in their grasp. Two more guards followed this whole procession. The group walked down to Elizabeth's cell, where the door was opened and Jack was shoved in. The guards quickly ran off, eager to be doing something which neither pirate could determine. They looked at each other, then back at the door. Elizabeth walked over, and pushed it. Much to Jack's surprise, the door swung open. The duo quickly ran out and up the stairs. There still wasn't a guard in sight, and the couple ran off towards the docks. Elizabeth stopped in mid-step.

"C'mon luv, there isn't any time to play games!!" Jack grabbed her arm and tried to drag her along. But the headstrong governor's daughter wasn't about to be persuaded.

"But Beckett has the key. You know, the key to the Chest." That convinced Jack, and Elizabeth ran back towards the office area. She crept along the inside of the hall, and peered into the Lord's office. There, with is back to the door, was Beckett himself. Oddly enough, he was softly singing a song. Elizabeth strained her ears to hear it, and this is what she heard.

"And the keys to the cage, with the devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green!!" Her eyes grew wide, but she didn't let the shock of Lord Beckett singing a pirate song distract her from her mission. She snuck over towards the desk, and silently opened the drawer she'd seen him put the key in. There, on top of everything, was the key. She pulled it out, and slipped it over her head. Using the same precaution, she crept back out of the offices. Then, as fast as she could, Elizabeth ran towards the dock. There was Jack, waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long? We need to move!!" The duo ran towards the _Pearl_ and successfully made their escape.

**So maybe it isn't my best. But I like it.**


	10. What now? The entire Royal Navy?

Here is a request (or suggestion, whatever you want to call) from LM1991, who gave me a whole list of people. Anyways, here's the next chapter. If you have any suggestions on people for future chapters, feel free to go down to the bottom, click the big green button, and tell me there!!

Beckett needed to talk with his assistant Mercer immediately. He had been hypnotized into thinking that the pirates were good, and thus was going to order that they be released immediately. He was also going to join them, and give Mercer his position. He walked down the cool hallway, and passed several offices. Hearing singing, he decided that wasn't Mercer. He searched the hallway a couple more times, then decided that Mr. Mercer wasn't in. Going back to his desk, he started composing a letter.

_Mr. Mercer,_

_I am resigning from my post, and am promoting you to my position._

_In the name of the King,_

_Lord Beckett_

Beckett walked down the hall to where Mercer's office was and stepped inside. There, with his back to Beckett, stood Mercer. He seemed to be singing. Beckett carefully listened to the words, and they went something like this.

"Fifteen men of the whole ship's list, Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! Dead and be darned and the rest gone whist! Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!" Beckett look confused, then started singing along.

"The skipper lay with his nob in gore. Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore, and the scullion he was stabbed times four and there they lay, and the soggy skies dripped down in up-staring eyes, in murk sunset and foul sunrise. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"

As soon as the verse was over, Mercer turned and stared at Beckett, who handed him the letter and ran off.

Okay, so that was bit gorier (is that how you spell that?!?) than I expected. There was also a bit of language in the original, but I changed that for the good of the story. If you wish to see the original, it's verse 2 of Dead Man's Chest, and the lyrics are in my profile.


	11. I'm Not Going to Say It

**Again, another suggestion from LM1991!! She gave me several, and I aim to do all of them!! I personally am trying to remember what inspired me to do this story!! But I love it, and I think it's one of my favorites.**

Jack and a couple other pirates floated down the Pantano River. Jack was off to see Tia Dalma, whom he really didn't want to see at this point, but needed to. Jack really needed to talk to Will, and he needed Tia Dalma's help in finding the _Dutchman_. When they got to her hut, Jack gave his usual "We were inseparable" speech, and opened the door. He found Tia singing to a picture of Davy Jones.

"Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

She had just finished the song, and Jack and Gibbs looked at each other, then snuck out. They didn't want to be around the sea goddess at this point.

**Okay, that was lame. But it was a second chapter!! In one day!! I might even have a third!!!**


	12. Yep The entire Royal Navy!

Yay!! Another chapter!! This is my idea, although LM1991 still has some ideas that I need to use. I just had to do this one, based on the title of chapter 10, I think it was. The chapter title was "What Now? The Entire Royal Navy?" Try and guess what this chapter's about!!

It was the day that Lord Beckett planned on hanging all the pirates. They were all lined up, and then one of them started to sing.

"The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed. And bound her in her bones. The sea's be ours, and by the powers, where we will we'll roam." The rest of the pirates started singing as well.

"Yo, ho, haul together. Hoist the colors high!! Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!!"

Then much to everyone's surprise, the entire Royal Navy started to sing along.

"Some men have died, and some are alive, and others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage, and the Devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green!"

**Okay, I'll admit. This is my favorite chapter. Am I the only one who thinks this is too repetitive?**


	13. Flygon, meet Davy Jones!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN I'm getting quite sick of writing that… Dedicated to Flygon Pirate, who is AWESOME. Go check her out, she's in my favorite's list.

Flygon Pirate was walking down the street when she heard a creepy noise coming from the alleyway next to her. Unable to control her curiosity, she looked down the alley. The same noise just kept repeating itself over and over again. When just looking didn't provide any results, Flygon walked cautiously at first, then boldly into the alley. She was straining her eyes so she could see, when she felt a presence behind her. Slowly turning around, Flygon Pirate found herself face-to-face with Davy Jones. She almost screamed, but then realized that that would probably make things worse. Flygon inwardly shuddered. This was her worst nightmare, coming true. She started to turn around, but a slimy tentacle on her neck made the young girl stop. Davy Jones took a few steps back, and several of his barnacled crew appeared out of now where.

He then did something very unexpected.

He started to sing.

"**Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea" The crewmen started to dance in time to the music, while Davy continued singing.**

"– **with the keys to the cage... and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green!"**

**Flygon took a few more steps backward, then turned and ran.**

**Davy stopped singing and frowned.**

"**I knew I should have picked something else to do on my one day ashore"**

OMG YAYZEZ!!!!!! Hahahahahahaha, I'm really sorry, I've been extremely hyper for the past WEEK or so, so I'm extremely sorry 1. For the randomness and 2. for the lateness. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this!!! Please review with suggestions!!! Because I finally got over my WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Okay, seriously, I'll stop now.


End file.
